Oxidation of low density lipoprotein (LDL) has been demonstrated to be a crucial early step in the process of arterial atheroma formation. As the atheroma grows and advances in development, the risk of death from myocardial infarction (MI) and stroke increases. It has therefore been proposed that supplemental antioxidants, which protect the LDL, should have therapeutic values against what is the leading cause of death in the United States. While copious in vitro studies have demonstrated that everything from vitamins to grape juice protects LDL from oxidation, in vivo studies using natural antioxidants with humans are less conclusive. There are needs for both a higher standard for in vitro testing and new antioxidant molecules. This project will study whether carbon-based antioxidants can extend their success to LDL protection and confer their benefits in vivo for retarding atherosclerosis.